Almost Easy
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: Something different I have thought of. A one-shot Grave Encounters story between Lance and Alex. Takes place after Grave Encounters 2.


I never thought I'd write a GE story, but ha, I love the movies so much! :D And I had to...

Of course, I was inspired by someone's story I came across on Archive Of Our Own. Their story is titled Grave encounters 3 saving alex. I totally recommend you to that story! For it is awesome.

And with that being said...

I don't own Grave Encounters or Grave Encounters 2! Although I wouldn't mind owning Lance; crazy or not...

Warnings: Light slash.

Pairing: Alex x Lance.

* * *

"I'm back..." Lance trailed off. "Haha, I'm back!" He exclaimed with a chuckle, and he felt like dancing about at the shocking realization.

However, when he caught sight of the hospital, that was enough to bring him back to earth and it's reality.

He suddenly remembered it all, the hospital, the investigation, being in that dark, dark place. It was maddening!

But now he was out.

"I knew I'd be back." He said, his tone flat and emotionless as he scowled up to the building.

Never would he go back inside that place again.

With things like that, one needs to learn respect and boundaries. Demons are not something to be messed with...

A roar of thunder in the distance and Lance turned on his heels, setting out into town before it came a pour down.

* * *

Lance had made it into town and just as he did, the rain fell. He cursed the weather, as he had yet to find anywhere to go.

It was late, most places were closed and those that weren't exactly didn't wish to harbor a shirtless man who hasn't even had a bath in... He couldn't even remember.

Lance crossed his arms over his bare chest. He was freezing now.

"Lance?" Suddenly he heard his name called.

Lance looked around within the darkness of the street, unsure of who it was, if it was even a person. He couldn't be sure.

After spending those nine years in that hell, the voice could just be a demon speaking to him again.

"Stay away, you can't have me! I made it out!" Lance hissed, backing up.

"Lance Preston?" The voice asked again.

"Get away!" Lance retorted, scratching at the air, like a wild cat on defense.

"It's alright..." The voice trailed off and out of the shadows stepped a boy dressed in all black and soaked to the bone.

Lance stared at him, blinking a few times.

"Alex?" Lance asked before laughing out of nowhere. "You got out!"

Alex looked down to the ground, rubbing his arm awkwardly. "Yeah..." He didn't like to think on that, on how he had to kill his best friend just to escape.

"Say kid, got a place I can stay? I won't be no trouble, heh." Lance said with another chuckle. He laughed a lot, whether it was because he was excited to be out or the fact he might still be just a bit on the crazy side.

"Um... I have an apartment. It's a bit run down but it should be alright." Alex answered.

"Why are you there?" Lance wondered.

"I... Uh... I don't like being alone anymore. I'd rather be out here, where I can hear the sounds of the city and not silence." Alex admitted. It was true, he didn't enjoy being in the quiet apartment, left alone with his thoughts. He'd rather be out here, were he wasn't closed in with the potential to be trapped.

"Where's it at?" Lance asked, looking around.

Alex looked over his shoulder. "Behind me." He said, pulling a key out of his jeans pocket.

"Come on." He reached out for Lance. The adult flinched, unused to the touch of another.

"It's alright Lance." Alex assured with a faint smile. "I can help you."

Lance wasn't entirely sure. The only thing he could be certain on was that Alex was all he had right now. He really had no choice but to trust him really.

Lance extended his hand out, allowing Alex to take hold of his wrist and lead him to the building, then his room.

The place was small, dirty and smelled just about as bad as Lance himself. But, it had electricity and running water - Lance noted when Alex went into the kitchen space to retrieve a glass of water for him.

Afterwards Alex went to rummage through the cupboards for something to fed his guest.

Alex didn't have much, money or food wise. Jerry had taken the profits of the movie, leaving him flat.

"I don't know if it's enough, but it's all I got." Alex said as he sat a bowl of cereal and milk on the small table that Lance now sat at.

It was the last bowl left, but he figured Lance needed the nutrition more than him.

Lance didn't say a word, he just dived into the meal presented to him. Literally, he went at it face-first like an animal.

"Whoa, slow down there. It's not like this is the last time you'll eat, geez." Alex stated, pulling the bowl back away from the older man.

Alex placed the spoon that was sitting on the table in Lance's grasp. "Use this. I'm sure you remember how."

Lance stared down at the silver-ware for a moment, then grabbed the bowl again and started to chow down, although still as if he'd never eat again.

Alex sighed. At least he was using a spoon.

"Jerry turned my investigation into a movie." Alex said out of the blue, as he sat opposite of Lance.

The older male looked up at him, spoon full of cereal froze when half way to his mouth.

"Then he took all of the profits and left me stranded." Ale added.

Lance's grip on the spoon tightened, Alex noticed this and decided to say no more on the matter.

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you like." He told Lance, with another smile.

Lance merely nodded.

That was kind, he thought.

* * *

After Lance was finished with his meal, Alex escorted him to the bathroom, of where he began to strip out of his pants to take a shower, just as Alex had instructed him to do.

The water was already turned on for him at warm temperature.

"Well, I'll leave you to your shower now... Yell if you need anything." Alex said as he turned and started out.

Just as he as to leave though, Lance stopped him by taking hold of his arm.

Alex looked over his shoulder at the older male, in surprise. What was he up to now?

Lance took hold of the wet t-shirt Alex wore and started to pull it up

"Wait! What are you doing!?" Alex asked in panic.

"Helping, heh." Lance just said, forcing the shirt off and thrown it t the floor.

It seemed logical enough to Lance, to get Alex in the shower with him, seeing as how he was soaked and probably chilled to the bone.

Next came the pants.

"Alright, alright! I'll take those off myself!" Alex growled, pushing Lance's hands away.

Lance backed off, allowing him to take care of the rest of his clothing alone. Then, they proceeded with the shower.

* * *

Later that night, Alex led Lance to the bedroom, where a twin sized bed were.

The man was lying there, with his back turned to Alex, the only thing covering him being the sheets.

Alex wasn't sure if he was asleep or not.. Just as he wasn't sure if he should join the tight space left between Lance and the wall.

Alex was small, slim. He'd fit but he'd be close to Lance... So close... Close enough to where they would be not even an inch apart.

But that necessarily wouldn't be a bad thing. Not after what happened in the shower.

It started off with Alex just helping the man out by washing his back for him.

Then Lance kissed him.

Alex hadn't minded. In fact he kissed the man back.

They had kept kissing, under the calming warmth of the water. Alex was sure Lance would go further. But, he pulled away, and muttered that he wouldn't give in.

Alex assumed that Lance took his urges as a voice - a demon perhaps - trying to corrupt him. Therefore Alex didn't bother to go any further with Lance, and instead insisted they get out.

So, now here they were.

Lance was starting to twitch and grumble inaudible words. He had to be sleeping, and having a nightmare of some sort.

Alex sighed, as he stood from the chair he sat in. He made his way to the bed and crawled up in it beside Lance.

From the movement, the older's eyes shot open, and in the one good one Alex could see fear and uncertainty.

"Ssh it's alright... I'm here, to help you through." Alex assured, brushing a strand of hair out of Lance's eye. He then wrapped his arm around Lance's frame.

Lance relaxed in his hold, his gaze softening.

Perhaps he could trust this boy.

"I'm not leaving." Alex said, placing a kiss to the older's forehead before resting his head on Lance's chest, bringing them both a sense of comfort.

Lance said nothing, and hesitantly wrapped an arm around the boy in return, as he rested his head against Alex's.

They would help each other.

* * *

I might write more of these, I don't know yet. Let me know what ya think, yea?


End file.
